Killing a King
by Horned-Daisy
Summary: More fluff! Miskuni and beloved pet Loki about to attack King Bangadelesh but these things never go to plan do they? Please RxR!


Miskuni let out a long low whistle, seconds later a larger-than-life Loki appeared at her side. He snarled but Miskuni shushed him with a flick of her hand. 

"Silence" she hissed before taking another look at her target. He and his followers were still unaware of her being there so close in the bushes. King Bagadalesh prowled along the top of his hill surrounded by his tigresses and Miskuni was sure his panthers would be sulking in the shadows. 

"We can take them Loki, you and me" Miskuni whispered whilst checking her sack for the vital health and mana potions. Loki growled softly in agreement and rubbed his great head against Miskuni's hand. She smiled at her pet. 

"Ready…" Miskuni breathed, "Set…" 

Suddenly out of the bushes nearby leapt out another cat, slightly larger than Loki and more hairy. Several of tigresses went for him only to be taken down one after the other. 

"What!" Miskuni groaned, "This just isn't fair" 

Loki growled louder, Miskuni's frustration passed on to him. The second cat had now killed all the tigresses and the king didn't look best pleased. Also Miskuni's trained eyes could tell the cat was wounded badly, it wouldn't survive Bagadalesh's attacks let alone the ones of the panthers which would certainly appear any second.

"Poor creature" Miskuni whispered then her eyes widened. In a flash of green light the cat was gone and a green haired night elf stood in its place and began spell casting. 

"Druid" Miskuni snarled all pity gone, then she realised something else. Loki roared with the emotions now spilling out from his mistress. 

"Agaeki! Agaeki you fool!" Miskuni yelled, the green haired elf looked up, his spell casting now interrupted. He stared into the bushes where Miskuni has shadow melded. 

"Kuni?" he asked a look of puzzlement on his face. Miskuni moved out from the bushes and gave the order for her panther to be seen. Subsequently the panthers came. 

"Agae heal!" Miskuni barked the order before sending in her pet to greet the king. Distracted by Loki's taunting growl Bagadalesh focused his attacks on the panther. Green light flicked back around Agaeki as he attempted to bring back some of his health. Miskuni focused on the panthers, having one as a pet makes it easier to know weaknesses and their strengths. She couldn't help but to have one satisfactory smile as she delivered the final blow. Loki howled out in pain to his mistress, a call she couldn't ignore. Concentrating hard she sent out her energy and saw Loki being covered in sparkles. He growled and renewed the damage of his attacks but it wasn't long before he was weakened again. Miskuni focused but nothing happened, no mana, no energy. Loki cried out again. 

"No… Loki!" Miskuni tried again, nothing, she tried to prevent her eyes from watering. When she looked at her pet again he was surrounded by green light and was in great condition. 

"You can thank me later" Agaeki called out before beginning another spell. Miskuni smiled lightly and grabbed her bow. It wasn't long before the king fell off his throne. Once Bagadalesh was dead Loki came running back to his mistress who greeted him with a large hug. 

"The cat gets more attention than me… you sure know how to make a guy jealous Kuni" Agaeki smiled down at her. 

"Don't you 'Kuni' me, what were you thinking! You could have been killed" Miskuni retorted loudly, staring straight into Agaeki's eyes. 

"So could've you!" 

"I have Loki"

"Who I saved"

"Well you didn't need to"

"Oh because you could've?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"…"

"Really Kuni?"

"…no"

Agaeki patted her head lightly and smiled again.

"Exactly" he stated, "So Kuni? What are you doing in Stranglethorn?" 

"Well I was on my way to Booty Bay but I got distracted and don't call me Kuni"

"Why not Kuni?" Agaeki teased eyes sparkling. 

"Because I'm a fierce hunter with a fierce pet, fierce hunters don't have names like Kuni" she folded her arms and resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. 

"Ahh" Agaeki nodded in understanding, "So I should call you by your full name"

"Yes…"Miskuni pondered. 

"Because you think that 'Miskuni Loverpuff' is fiercer than 'Kuni'?" 

Miskuni let her head hang in despair. 

"I'm not very fierce am I Agae?"

"No sweetheart your not" Agae smiled tilting her chin upwards with a firm hand, "and that's exactly what I love about you." 

Miskuni smiled and lent her head against his.

"You old romantic you"

"Well I always feel like this after a good battle" Miskuni giggled softly as she felt Loki rub up against them. Taking her head away she reached up until her lips met his. 

"Need an escort madam?" Agaeki asked snaking his hands about her waist.

"Need one? No" Miskuni answered cheekily, "want one yes"

Agaeki laughed deeply before taking her arm in his and walking her down the hill towards the mysteries of Booty Bay" 

Hi guys! Please RxR, I know, I know more fluff about Agaeki and Miskuni but I just can't help myself. 


End file.
